Tête de courge
by Mako Take
Summary: Court OS, crack. Chatouille ta citrouille la fripouille, elle te fichera la trouille.


**Hellow everybody :3**  
><strong>Je vous présente un petit OS très idiot à l'occasion d'Halloween.<strong>

**Disclaimer :** Seule mon idiotie m'appartient.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T, pour contenu _Terrifiant_ x) (Ou K, mais y'avait pas de jeu de mots idiot)

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>- Dis Allen, t'as fini ta citrouille ?<p>

Si Lavi posait cette question au jeune homme, c'est que dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre se préparait la fête annuelle d'Halloween. Officiellement, chaque Exorciste qui le désirait pouvait contribuer en réalisant une citrouille ; officieusement se déroulait un concours entre qui ferait la citrouille la plus effrayante.  
>Lavi venait donc se renseigner sur son adversaire le plus coriace, Allen Walker, tentant de découvrir ce que le blandinet avait bien pu inventer.<p>

- Oui Lavi, je l'ai terminée. Terminée et bien cachée, donc tu peux retourner finir la tienne _fair and square_.

Allen lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire innocent, mais Lavi ne s'y laissa pas tromper : derrière ce visage d'ange se trouvait un diablotin, qui par ailleurs avait déjoué sa machination. Et quand ledit diablotin participait à quelque concours que ce soit, il le faisait pour gagner. Le roux put donc en déduire qu'il ne trouverait pas cette fichue citrouille, même s'il la cherchait toute la journée.  
>Il fit un grand sourire à son ami en baragouinant que non il n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête, et qu'il s'inquiétait juste de savoir si son meilleur pote serait dans les temps, qu'il était généreux ! Puis il s'éloigna, les mains derrière la tête, raide comme un panneau de signalisation.<p>

Une fois hors de vue de son adversaire, il pesta et se mit à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée. Une citrouille ordinaire ne suffirait pas, il lui faudrait trouver bien mieux pour remporter la victoire.  
>Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il s'était remis à arpenter les couloirs. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte, l'identifiant comme celle de Lenalee. Il y colla son oreille, et n'entendant aucun bruit, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et se glissa dans la pièce. Personne, il échapperait peut-être à la colère de Komui. Il détailla la pièce –ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pourrait rentrer ici !- et avisa la table, où était posé un objet recouvert d'un drap blanc. Lavi s'en approcha et retira le voile.<p>

_Bingo !_

Il avait face à lui la citrouille de Lenalee. Seulement, il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Ladite courge avait des yeux rieurs, un grand sourire ravi, et sur sa queue se trouvait un ruban en satin qui, bien que noir, lui donnait un air plus mignon que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lavi eut un frisson.

- Quelque part, c'est effrayant... En quelque sorte…

Il replaça le drap et sortit de la pièce sans un bruit.  
>Il s'accouda à une des fenêtres du bâtiment, essuyant sa défaite, ses pensées perdues dans le paysage qui s'ouvrait à lui.<br>Dehors se trouvaient les arbres dénudés de leurs feuilles, quelques fleurs résistant au froid, un éclat de- C'est ça ! Il l'avait son idée miraculeuse !  
>Ni une ni deux, le rouquin se précipita au réfectoire réclamer sa courge à Jeryy et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, remerciant silencieusement ce qui avait été sa source d'inspiration.<p>

…

Le soir venu, les Exorcistes avaient aligné leurs créations dans le réfectoire. Grandes, petites, biscornues, traditionnelles ou pas, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Lavi en profita pour découvrir celle d'Allen : elle était bien réalisée, avec des yeux qui donnaient la chair de poule, des pics qui sortaient du chapeau, et un liquide ressemblant à du sang qui coulait des parois. Ça ne faisait qu'y _ressembler_, hein ?  
>Le rouquin se tourna vers Allen pour lui poser la question, lorsque celui-ci s'écria :<p>

- Je vote pour Lavi !  
>- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !<br>- T'as assuré mec, elle gère ta citrouille !  
>- Celle de Lavi est de loin la plus effrayante !<p>

Les cris et exclamations allaient bon train, lorsque Kanda entra dans la salle. Il revenait de s'entraîner dehors, et venait chercher ses sobas.  
>Enfin, lorsque tout le monde se tut, il remarqua les courges sur la table et s'approcha de l'une d'entre-elles, la fusillant du regard.<p>

- … Pourquoi ai-je la mauvaise impression que ce _potiron_ me ressemble ?  
>- Ben Yuu, je me suis dit que ce serait ce qu'il y a de plus terrifiant !<p>

Lavi ignorait alors à quel point il avait raison.


End file.
